


When it's after dark, I'm gonna eat your heart.

by imodyssey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Monster Girls, sett is there for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imodyssey/pseuds/imodyssey
Summary: Kai'sa loses herself, but Ahri is always there to bring her back.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	When it's after dark, I'm gonna eat your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Kraey! If you don't follow them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kraey_Stark) you definitely should! They're really cool and their art is awesome! Have some monster girls. Enjoy!

Ahri pulled Kai’sa closer to her, smiling for the blinding flashes of the cameras. She could feel the souls inside each and every one of those humans, they called to her, an itch in the back of her mind. Kai’sa was shifting back and forth on her feet, the hunger was different for her, a want to consume everything in her path like a black hole eating away at a star until nothing in the world remained.

Ahri fed during performances, hundreds of people in an auditorium wouldn’t miss a very slim portion of their soul, a shortened life span. She felt guilty doing that to her fans, but she wasn’t a killer anymore. That part of her was long in the past, drinking the soul of some poor human picked right up off a dirt path. Being a performer allowed her different ways to sustain herself, and while she would kick herself for it some days, she had to eat and preferred not to have blood on her hands these days.

They almost made it to the entrance of the building when a reporter got too close and snagged Kai’sa away from Ahri, it was a bit annoying. Kai’sa went missing in the music world for days at a time and missed a lot of group interviews so she always insisted on accepting talks with intruding paparazzi and reporters.

Ahri frowned as she watched her girlfriend get surrounded but continued moving along. She was a bit later to the after party than everyone else, her and Kai’sa having stayed behind at the award show to talk with their sponsors, an exhausting affair all on its own. Ahri headed straight for the bar so Kai’sa would be able to find her easier only to remember that Kai’sa had void marked her and would be able to locate her no matter what. She only grabbed a drink for herself; Kai’sa never drank, too afraid that it would loosen her up, that her symbiote could gain control in a public setting. Ahri let her gaze drift over the room, making a mental note of the areas she wanted to avoid. There were some people here she wanted to steer clear of, bad blood with other monsters in the industry from events hundreds of years ago. Then there were others who were newer that she didn’t even want to breathe the same air as, like Sett who was walking at her right now.

“Seems like they’re letting anyone into these after parties.” Ahri said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice as she swirled the champagne in her glass. 

“Yeah but not enough of girls like you.”

“I’m taken and also not interested.”

Sett raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought that was just tabloid noise.”

Ahri decided to be a bit more blunt even though he wasn’t going to listen anyways. “Nope. I’m perfectly happy and I don’t really care for your unwanted advances.”

He took another step forward, leaning in a little closer. He definitely hadn’t taken the more-than hint. Ahri wished this were a more private affair so she could gut him like an animal and be on her way.

“Well, if you ever want-”

“I believe she said she was taken.” Kai’sa interrupted, sliding in between the two.

Ahri placed her hand on the small of Kai’sa’s back, she could feel her symbiote almost vibrating beneath her skin even through the soft fabric of her dress, a clear sign of her agitation. Kai’sa’s stance became a bit more aggressive when he still didn’t remove himself, Sett taking a small step back, but not before leaning forward to spit at Kai’sa’s feet.

“Freak.” He spat.

They watched him go, cocky and arrogant, a bit hurried in his steps, but the girls definitely didn’t miss the tail between his legs. He could act as tough as he wanted, but werewolves were at the bottom of the monster chain. Ahri knew he had every right to fear Kai’sa, voidlings were extremely rare but they were the most dangerous creatures in the world. What was even more rare was a voidling that could go past their 20’s without being completely consumed by their symbiote. It was a thought that sat in the back of Ahri’s mind, that maybe one day she would lose Kai’sa to herself.

“He smells like a wet dog.” Kai’sa said, wrinkling her nose.

Ahri moved her hand up to pinch Kai’sa’s cheek. “Do I smell like a wet fox?”

Kai’sa smiled, removing Ahri’s hand from her face. “No, you smell...earthy and arcane. Kind of like how it smells before a thunderstorm hits.”

“Really? Even though I doused myself in perfume?”

“Man-made substances can never hide the true nature of beasts.”

Ahri tilted her head to the side and frowned, she wasn’t wrong, nothing could truly hide a monster. They turned their attention back to the party, after all it was a celebration of them and many others in the industry. She spotted Akali mingling with a group of human artists. After Akali joined K/DA, Ahri and Evelynn had made sure she knew who it was safe to hang around with at parties and events, and who might try to whisk her away for a night she may never return from. Speaking of Evelynn, the demon was nowhere in sight. That was enough to raise a few flags, but Ahri brushed it aside. Evelynn may get herself into trouble, but she always managed to stay semi-anonymous. No doubt one of the male celebrities or staff members in this room would go missing tonight.

They walked around the room, mingling with the artists and discussing their comeback with those who asked. Ahri did most of the talking as usual, Kai’sa preferring to do nothing more than stand at her side with their arms hooked together. She only spoke when there was dance involved, her biggest inspiration and passion, never passing up an opportunity to share it with the world. Before long though Kai’sa was getting a bit antsy.

“Can we leave?” She asked, leaning down so only Ahri could hear her.

Ahri gave her arm a tight squeeze as a mischievous smile spread across her face, “Of course, babe. After all, we have a pretty big show in two days. We might have to, oh I don’t know, stay in bed all day tomorrow and rest to prepare.”

“I like that idea.” Kai’sa sighed.

\-----  
  


Ahri noticed it halfway through the performance, Kai’sa was a bit slower, her body sweaty and pale. The sweating would be normal at this point in the show, the girls always giving it their all for the fans, but the fact that Kai’sa was ghostly white had her on edge.

There was a quick outfit change backstage while Akali performed a solo, Ahri making a beeline to her girlfriends dressing room after she slipped into her new dress. 

“Kai’sa, are you okay?” She asked, closing the door softly behind her.

Kai’sa hadn’t changed yet, her hands gripping the countertop, bringing one up to wipe her face as she stared into the mirror. Ahri moved behind her wrapping her hands around her waist and placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to go back out, we can-“

“I can handle it.” Kai’sa interrupted, taking a deep breath. “I can control it this time. We’ll just have to get home very quickly.”

Ahri knew the danger this presented, not just to Kai’sa, but to everyone in the audience. She gave Kai’sa a kiss on the cheek, opting to leave her alone knowing fully well that sometimes she was the reason her girlfriend’s symbiote acted up.

Evelynn was leaning against the wall outside, looking at her claws as if she were bored. Ahri thought it was cute how she tried to hide her concern.

“Be ready to pull her off the stage.” Ahri said, adjusting her mic.

The rest of the show went off without any major issues, only Kai’sa struggled the whole time. The drive home was silent, Ahri sitting in the backseat holding the dancer’s hand in her lap while she pressed her forehead to the cool window. Kai’sa’s hand was warm and clammy. Her entire body was hot, almost as if she were running a fever. Ahri could see Evelynn gripping the steering wheel, white knuckled from resisting her primal urge to feed off Kai’sa’s pain. 

Evelynn hadn’t even stopped the car in the driveway before Kai’sa was letting go of Ahri’s hand and jumping out of the vehicle. No one followed her, knowing she was making a beeline for the basement of the K/DA house.

There was a room in the house specifically for Kai’sa to lock herself into; no disturbances, no windows and nothing she could break but the concrete walls and steel door themselves. A place to let the symbiote run its course. Ahri despised it; she’d been caged against her will multiple times in her life and seeing Kai’sa lock herself away for days at a time upset her deeply. 

Ahri had known Evelynn for a very long time, they’d seen much together, but never had they seen a voidling case quite as bad as Kai’sa. As it turns out, Kai’sa had been starving her symbiote since she was a teenager. It was a dangerous game and the fact that she was even coherently “human” was incredible. The first time Kai’sa turned in front of them, Ahri felt something stir within her. She had been sworn off killing for a couple hundred years, but something burned in her when she saw Kai’sa turn, the desire to hunt alongside her. Or perhaps it was the desire to fight her to the death, to see which beast would come out on top.

She wasted no time relentlessly flirting with Kai’sa and her heart fluttered when all her advances were returned in kind. Ahri had been with many people over the course of her long life span, but Kai’sa felt like the missing piece to her puzzle, as if she had been waiting for her entire life for her. They grew close quickly and Kai’sa opened up to Ahri about her life in a way she hadn’t with anyone before.

Kai’sa had moved around her entire life, never staying in the same place for more than a year. She hated having to leave the friends she made behind. Her parents told it was for work, that  _ daddy found a new job offer!  _ It wasn’t until later that her father informed her of the target on her back. There was a group of humans somewhere in the world that dates back to ancient times, a group of monster hunters. Unfortunately for Kai’sa, voidlings and void spawn were a top priority. 

Yes monsters had integrated themselves into human society to the point that they didn’t even know monsters existed anymore, but there were some that were still unforgivable. This order has made it their mission to track down the worst of the worst before eradicating monsters all together.

Kai’sa’s parents had fed her animal blood since she was three when she contracted the parasite to keep it at bay, but it still itched for something more human. It made her unpredictable, random outbursts and overflowing emotions caused her parents to have a little monster on their hands, quite literally. Nothing that they couldn’t handle of course, but they feared for her future, and had every right to do so.

Kai’sa had only killed a single person in her life. She’d gotten into an argument with her mother when she was a teenager, her anger irritating her symbiote. She doesn’t remember much from when she turned, only that her mother’s blood was all over her hands. She was still alive when she calmed down, but not for long. She pleaded with Kai’sa not to blame herself. What else was she supposed to do? She had killed her own mother. She sobbed uncontrollably over her body for hours until her father came home. Blood was all over her, she wanted to vomit from the coppery taste that was still on her tongue, and yet Kassadin told her the same thing;  _ don’t blame yourself Kai’sa _ .

Kassadin was a wealthy man and they were able to brush who the killer truly was under the rug so Kai’sa could live her life. She hated it, despised living with the knowledge of what she did. She deserved to be behind bars, or better yet, dead herself. She knew she was a danger to everyone around her, her friends, her family, and even herself.

They weren’t sure what triggered the symbiote other than its hunger, it was random, and that’s what made Kai’sa so dangerous. Sometimes you could see the build up, and others you would turn your back on a perfectly smiling Kai’sa, one who was almost human, and turn back to her trying to rip your heart out with her claws.

Kai’sa had theorized it was partly her own emotions which was why she was so calm all the time. Her second theory was that she was surrounded by competition; Ahri and Evelynn were predators, and Akali the prey, her symbiote looking at the other group members as threats to her nonexistent hunt.

Akali had been scared of them all at first once they slowly revealed their secrets to her. She had trusted Kai’sa the most, the dancer always seemed a bit more human if you could look past her eyes. Kai’sa always smiled, but the swirling vortex of darkness that bore into her soul always told a different story.

Akali had trusted her completely until she walked into the kitchen one night, hand bleeding from messing around with her kunai, her heart stopping at Kai’sa who was unexpectedly consumed by her less than better half. It wasn’t a full transformation, but she was still scared witless at the sight of Kai’sa’s face being so...different. Her cheeks were split along the sides, an unusually long tongue licking across sharp teeth along her split cheeks, parts of her second skin creeping along her human flesh. She was scared straight, her stomach dropping to the floor as Kai’sa made her way to her, the purple eyes she was used to seeing being replaced by pitch black voids. 

Akali still wasn’t sure what would’ve happened that night had Evelynn not materialized out of nowhere to restrain Kai’sa. Ahri was a bit heart broken when she had booked a hotel for a week, too scared to be in the same house as the other members. Upon her return, Kai’sa begged and cried at Akali’s feet to forgive her. The rapper did of course, knowing Kai’sa was genuine and would never consciously hurt her, but the incident still put a temporary rift between them. Akali always stayed on the opposite side of the house from the dancer, and even chose to room with Evelynn in case Kai’sa ever snapped again. Not that Evelynn was anymore trustworthy, but Ahri knew she only lost herself amid the pleasure of a feed and would never prey upon those she cared for. Over time, the two eventually fully healed the divide between them through a teary eyed heart to heart and became inseparable once again.

There were times when the girls would have to leave Kai’sa behind for practices, studio recordings, and interviews; the pain of her symbiote being too much to bear. Kai’sa described it as a bunch of tiny needles trying to poke through her flesh, the sensation of being eaten alive from the inside out. Her body wasn’t just affected but her mind as well. She had cried to them many times about hating not being able to control herself. 

Ahri would sit in bed beside her as she tossed and turned, groaning and sweating from the uncontrollable pain, always keeping a tight grip on her hand. When Kai’sa felt herself getting too close, she would reluctantly roll out of bed and make her way downstairs where she would reside for days at a time. The first few times it happened, Akali would jump out of her skin, much to Evelynn’s delight, when walking past the basement steps and hearing guttural shrieks slipping past the steel door. Now when she walked past, it made Akali sad knowing she could do nothing to help.

\-----  
  


Ahri was laying in her bed, dozing off slowly when a knock on her door startled her.

“Hey, Ahri. Eve and I were talking and we think you should check up on Kai’sa.” Akali said, poking her head through the door.

Ahri had been thinking the same thing, Kai’sa usually dragged herself out of the basement after three days, taking an extra fourth to stay in bed and recharge, but it had been an entire week. She missed the dancer’s meals and the warmth of her sleeping beside her but she didn’t dare check up on her, something Kai’sa had pleaded with her not to do, but it was time to ignore her warnings.

Ahri slipped out of her room and made her way to the basement, smiling a little at seeing Kai’sa had taken the time to throw off her outfit from the concert before locking herself away. They’d all worked hard to come up with the designs together and seeing Kai’sa put something so small before herself was a bit cute. Or maybe it was because she feared Evelynn skinning her alive, which was possible.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and fear twisted in Ahri’s stomach, she had done terrible things in her life, had been a monster herself and had even been hunted to the ends of the earth before, but nothing struck fear in her more than Kai’sa completely taken over by her symbiote. She didn’t fear Kai’sa, she feared the monster she could become. Taking a deep breath, unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

Ahri blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. She could see Kai’sa seated on the other side, back to the door. There were pockets on her body that pulsed slowly with purple light, openings between the outer shell of the symbiote and her own human skin. The silence was deafening, her own pulse thrumming in her ears as she took a slow step forward; her first mistake.

In the blink of an eye Kai’sa was on her, slamming her against the wall, the air being knocked from her lungs. Ahri always thought Kai’sa’s face was covered in a shell like helmet, until a gaping maw opened, large enough to swallow her head whole, was in her face. Ahri swallowed a whimper as Kai’sa let out a gurgled screech, saliva dripping from fangs onto her face. It stung a little like a chemical burn would, voidling blood and saliva was like a poison, an acid burning away at her flesh. Nothing Ahri wouldn’t heal from, but a few extra coats of makeup would be needed for the time being.

Kai’sa had one hand fisted into the wall from her impact, the other piercing Ahri’s shoulder with armored claws. Ahri could feel blood oozing out, the pain making her nauseous. She closed her eyes as Kai’sa’s long alien-like tongue licked along her bloodied shoulder and up the side of her face, it was rough like sandpaper, almost like a cat. Ahri wasn’t very squeamish and she loved her girlfriend to death, but Kai’sa slobbering on her was admittedly a bit gross. The saliva burned her face, she at least hoped her foundation tasted good.

Ahri grabbed Kai’sa’s wrist and squeezed, she would definitely be able to feel it through her second skin, a gumiho’s strength wasn’t just from their magic. Her gut twisted from the pain as she pulled Kai’sa’s hand from her shoulder, keeping her other hand planted firmly around her throat and pushing slightly away from her to prevent her from biting her head off, before pulling her into a tight hug.

“I know you can hear me Kai’sa,” Ahri whispered, her words almost getting caught in her throat. “Please come back to me.”

The possibility of Kai’sa snapping her neck was more likely than her listening, but Ahri was always willing to take this bet. There were a few gurgled clicks and snarls that emitted from Kai’sa’s throat, the hand that had punched the concrete behind her gripping hard, crumbling bits of the wall to dust.

Ahri could feel a pulse on her hip, like a tiny heartbeat. A purple mark that Kai’sa had burned into her flesh months ago, a mark of the void. The dancer informed her it was a way for her to always find Ahri if they ever got separated, a way to feel more connected, an oddly romantic gesture.

Romantic but annoying; when Ahri would say she’s going to the gym only to get a text from Kai’sa saying,  _ I didn’t know there was a gym in the shopping mall. _ Who was Kai’sa to judge? Ahri’s workout was built a little different.

Ahri kept whispering random things to Kai’sa, feeling the symbiote slowly shifting against her body as the dancer stepped back. The second skin pulled away from her face revealing the jagged teeth and eyes as dark as her soul.

“You’re what keeps me sane.” Kai’sa said, her voice low and gurgled as she placed her forehead against Ahri’s.

Ahri hummed, the sound almost like a purr to Kai’sa. “I love every bit of you, even the nastiest sides of yourself.”

Kai’sa lifted her head, her features slowly reverting to something more human. Teeth sinking back into her skull, the symbiote threading her cheeks closed to where it looked like she had never turned in the first place.

“I hurt you.”

Kai’sa moved her hands to Ahri’s shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way to assess the damage on her shoulder. There were five gaping puncture wounds and Ahri could see tears building in her girlfriend's eyes.

“It’ll heal.”

“It’s not-”

Ahri put a finger to Kai’sa’s lips, silencing her. “It’ll be fine. Really. I’m not upset, and it may hurt like hell but I really don’t care. The only thing that matters is that we’re together in this, remember?”

Kai’sa fidgeted with the fabric of Ahri’s torn shirt. “I remember.”

“Good,” she replied, bringing her hand up to cup Kai’sa’s face, leaning in for a small kiss. “Now, why don’t we get you in some pjs, order a pizza, and cuddle. If you don’t get your bed rest, who’s going to teach me choreography? Akali?”

A smile passed over Kai’sa’s face as they made their way to the door, slipping on the robe she left outside and heading up the stairs to enjoy the rest of their day together. Ahri’s shoulder was throbbing, but it’s nothing she couldn’t handle. She would always be there to pull Kai’sa back up the cliffside, no matter how many times she slid back down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing to write and I can't wait to explore it more in the future. If you're not familiar with me, I'm Odyssey and you can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/THE_ODYSS3Y) for wips and updates on future fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
